Actuating a fastener driving device, such as a pneumatic nail gun, without a fastener in the device may leave undesirable driver marks on a work piece. A dry fire lockout is generally designed to prevent a user from accidentally actuating the fastener driving device by preventing a contact safety trip from being actuated when there are no or only a few fasteners remaining in the fastener driving device. Because the contact safety trip typically cannot move when the dry fire lockout is in place, there is a potential to damage the contact safety trip in the event the fastener driving device is accidentally dropped.